Happy Birthday, Quinn
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: It's Quinn's birthday. What did Santana get her?


**A/N:** Just another random little thing I found cleaning about my documents. Enjoy.

* * *

The bag was unexpected.

So was the tissue paper tucked in the top. All pale pink with little pastel flowers. It was very _her_, but not at all very Santana.

Quinn gave the smirking girl in front of her a deadpan look. "Really?"

"Just shut up and open it, bitch. I went to a lot of trouble to get that shit."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the tissue covering whatever was hidden in the gift bag and stuffed it in her locker. Looking inside, her eyes widened for a split second at the two distinct packages before narrowing. Raising her gaze to her second-in-command, she raised a curious brow.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Santana smirked, raking her eyes over her captain before turning on her heel and sauntering off down the hall with her cheerleading skirt swishing across her thighs with each sway of her hips. "Happy birthday, bitch."

* * *

When Quinn slipped into the janitor's closet and dropped her books to the ground with a crash after locking the door, Santana was already there. She barely had any time to spot the bright pink phallus standing out from the pleats of the blonde's skirt with a smirk before she was being shoved towards the wire shelf.

"You'll bend over and grab the damn shelf if you know what's good for you," Quinn growled, her voice low and commanding. "You better be fucking bare under that damn skirt too."

A pale hand slapped against the firm tan skin covering Santana's ass after flicking up the pleats of her skirt to show off her bare core and thighs already starting to glisten with arousal. "Ow! Fuck, Q!"

Her fingers tangled in dark hair and tugged. "Did I say you get to complain?" she hissed, reaching back with her free hand to run her fingers through the girl's wet folds. "Jesus, you're such a slut, aren't you? You get this wet for the boys you let fuck you?" Her hand flashed down to leave another stinging slap to her ass. "Spread your legs wider so I can see how much of a slut you are, bitch!"

Santana's eyes widened at the command, but a flush of arousal darkened her cheeks and made her core throb with want as she shifted to spread herself more. "W-what are you going to do?"

"What do you _think_ I'm going to do?" Quinn asked, pulling on Santana's dark hair as she thrust two fingers into her and pumped hard twice. "I'm going to do what you asked me to do giving me _this_," her hips thrust, making the dildo jutting out from under her skirt bounce. "I'm going to _fuck_ you, Santana." Her voice was low and thick with lust as she hissed in Santana's ear before biting the low. "That's what you want me to do, right?"

The girl let out a low groan and spread her legs wider as her eyes fell closed. "F-fuck... fuck yes."

"You're such a fucking _slut_," she growled lowly, pulling her fingers out with a wet slurp, Santana's arousal dripping from her fingers in thick strings. She stroked the fluid over her dildo, making it glisten under the harsh fluorescent lights overhead as she moved behind her. Pressing the tip of the phallus against Santana's entrance, she pulled her head back by her hair and hissed, "I bet you wish _everyone_ could see this. Could see me _fucking_ you like the _slut_ you are." With _slut_, she shoved in with a roll of her hips until the long dildo bottomed out in Santana's core.

Santana let out a short cry, her eyes flying open as her body clenched at the sudden filling of her core. Her nipples were rubbing harshly at the polyester of her top, swinging free without the constraint of a bra with each rough thrust. "G-god! Fuck, Q!"

"Tell me, Santana," Quinn demanded, pulling her hair harder as she thrust into her, fingers of her free hand almost harshly tight against the girl's hip, the pleats of her skirt darkening where they slapped against her wet skin and rubbed against the strap-on she was fucking Santana with. "Tell me how much you wish I was doing this to you out in front of the whole fucking school. How much of a _slut_ you are."

"F-fuck, yes," she groaned, her words shaking as her body rocked with the force of Quinn's possessive fucking, her eyes falling shut. "I'm a... a slut... G-god, Quinn."

Quinn's free hand released the bruising grip she had on her hip to move around to stroke between Santana's slick folds until she found the hard little nub of her clit. "You're _my_ slut now," she growled, pinching it. "You're going to come on _my_ dick or _my_ fingers from now on. You're going to come when _I_ say."

When she twisted her clit on _I_, Santana shook and thrust back hard into Quinn, making the dildo's head slap her cervix. In her sexual high, the pain just felt like more pleasure. She cried out. "Y-yes! Yes! Yours! Just... God, I'm so _close_!"

"You don't get to come until I say," she demanded, twisting her clit again as she pounded her. "And I'm not done yet."

She let out a low whimper, shifting on trembling legs as she let her head drop slightly as Quinn shifted her hips and dragged the dildo over her g-spot. Quinn smirked as she fucked her, loving the feeling of control and power being with Santana like this was giving her. It wasn't the first time she'd been with Santana, not even the first time she'd been in control, but having the strap on was making her feel even more powerful.

"You should sing," she grunted, continuing to fuck her roughly. "It's my birthday. You should sing."

"W-what?" Santana sounded breathless and incredulous as she tried to resist coming only to cry out as Quinn twisted the hand in her hair and pulled.

"I said _sing_ for me, slut," she growled out between clenched teeth.

"H-happy birthday," she gasped out, "t-to you... h-happy birth-" the word was interrupted with a gasped cry as Quinn hit her g-spot again, "day to you." She whimpered, trying to catch her breath. "H-happy birthday, d-dear Quinn."

"Damn right it's my birthday," Quinn smirked, tugging on her clit as she fucked her. "Give me my present and come on my dick. Come for me, Santana."

It was too much to hold back and finally being given permission was the drop that broke the dam inside her. She released hard, clear fluid shooting out of her to cover Quinn's hand as she gasped and shook around the dildo filling her. Her fingers tightened white-knuckled on the wire rack she was gripping as she fought to not pass out or fall down from the force of the orgasms rippling through her body.

Finally, she could breathe again and feel Quinn let go of her hair and pull out of her. "Happy birthday to me," came whispered softly behind her. The softness pushed a button in her and she found herself spinning around with more sped she'd have thought she could muster a few seconds earlier and pushing the shocked girl back against the door. Her hand went down to the zipper for Quinn's top and undid it.

"You don't think you're getting out of here that easy after that do you?" Santana asked with a breathless smirk, before jerking the top up and off Quinn's head to toss it aside and undo the front clasped white bra with her teeth. "You haven't even come yet."

Quinn whimpered as she watched Santana's full lips move to take one of her nipples into her mouth, teasing the dark pink flesh with her teeth and tongue. "S-san..."

"No arguing," she mumbled around the bud she was biting lightly as she reached down to run her nails over the girl's inner thighs, encouraging her to spread for her so she could explore the wet heat dripping from the the crotchless panties of her harness. "My turn."

"Fuck," she groaned, her head thumping back against the door as she spread her legs wantonly apart wearing nothing but the harness, her skirt and her unfastened bra dangling from its shoulder straps.

"Damn straight," Santana nodded, her attention on moving to the neglected nipple, kissing a fading bruise on the upper swell of Quinn's cleavage that she'd left in their last encounter. Her hand worked under the skirt and harness, stroking her clit. "God, you're so fucking wet, Q."

"F-for you," she panted, eyes closed and jaw slack as she gasped for air.

"That's right," she mumbled, "don't forget it." Sliding her fingers out of Quinn and gripping the base of the long dildo still glistening with her fluids, she pulled it off the harness, making Quinn grunt as the leather panties slapped back into place. "I'm the only one who gets to _fuck_ you," she grunted, pushing the harness aside and sliding the dildo lubed up with Santana's own juices into Quinn's tight channel slowly.

Quinn let out a low whine and sank down against the door to spread her legs wider and take the pink phallus in deeper. "San... baby... please."

"Don't call me a slut anymore," Santana demanded, working the dildo in and out of her lover, her fist gripping it so it didn't sink as deeply into Quinn as it had her. "You fucking _know_ who I've been with. You've fucking been with _both_ of them," she growled, fucking her slowly, "so cut that shit out."

"O-okay..." she panted, her hips rocking to encourage Santana to increase her speed. "I'll stop. S-stop teasing and fucking _fuck_ me, Santana!"

Santana smirked. "Magic words, baby." Twisting her wrist to roll the dildo as she pumped it in and out, she bent her head to sink her teeth into the pale skin at the crook of Quinn's neck where her pulse jumped through the thin skin. Sucking hard and knowing it'd leave a mark, she smiled into the skin as she began thrusting faster, the wet sound of her hand slapping against Quinn's core filling the room nearly as loud as the blonde's rough fucking of Santana earlier had. "Fuck I love seeing you like this."

Quinn couldn't reply with words, her body rocking on the dildo pumping in and out of her as she gripped the racks to either side of the door to hold herself up. Her eyes were clenched tight and her mouth hung open as she panted for breath, a red flush spreading from her cheeks down to her pale breasts with their painfully hard nipples still slightly glistening with Santana's saliva and red from being bitten and sucked.

"So beautiful," she mumbled, slipping her hand behind Quinn's neck and pulling her into a hard possessive kiss.

She came hard as Santana's tongue entered her mouth, crying out into her lover's mouth as her body jerked and clenched hard around the dlido in Santana's grip. Santana held her and kissed her through her orgasm, her body pressing into Quinn's holding her up as her knees started to give out. When she relaxed enough to let her pull the dildo out of her swollen core, she dropped to her knees, dropped the wet and sticky dildo onto the ground and yanking the harness down to bury her tongue until Quinn's trembling folds and drink her climax.

Quinn moaned and tightened her grip on the racks as Santana's lips and tongue sent her hurtling towards first a second and then a closely followed third orgasm. She shook badly, nearly falling as her legs refused to hold her up. Santana's grip on her hips was all that held her up. "N-no more... please."

Santana looked up at her with the bottom half of her face slick with her juices. "You sure?"

"I'll pass out," she panted harshly, her chest heaving as she tried to get in enough breath to clear her mind a little.

She smirked proudly. "I like the sound of that." She wiped off her face with a hand before standing and pulling Quinn into her arms, "Maybe tonight I could try?"

Quinn smiled into her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan. Mom's on another of those stupid cruises so I've got the house to myself all weekend. Stay?"

"Where else would I be, bitch?" Santana laughed softly, tipping her chin up. "I know it's stupid and all but... Love you."

"Not stupid," she muttered, leaning in to kiss Santana softly. "Love you too. Let's get dressed and knock today out so we can go home."

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan," she nodded, letting her go once she was sure Quinn had her feet under her. "This was fun," she remarked, pulling her spankies and panties off a shelf and carefully easing them on after using the towel she'd brought to clean herself up and offering to Quinn. "I'm gonna be really sore though."

"Sorry," she blushed, awkwardly cleaning herself up before refastening her bra and sliding back into her clothes.

"Don't be. Was fucking hot." Santana smirked, picking up the harness and dildo and cleaning them off before stuffing them in her purse.

"You're such a bitch," Quinn smirked, shaking her head as she tightened her ponytail and gathered her books up. "Let's get to class. _Try_ not to look like you just got halfway fucked to death by your secret girlfriend."

"I think that's my line and who the fuck is secret?" Santana laughed, gathering her things and heading out of the closet.


End file.
